My U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,350, granted Jan. 10, 1988, discloses apparatus and method of assembling and unitizing a roofing panel, however, it falls short of this inventive concept. The prior art teachings of record in the noted Letters Patent may be useful to the understanding, searching and examining of the application for patent on this invention.